


Mistletoes

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma got into the Resistance base and has placed mistletoes around, creepily watching on. She does it later at the Finalizer, feeling that Kylo and Hux should admit their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> idk I wanted something with a bunch of my ships ;P & for Christmas.  
> Happy Holidays trashlings~

Phasma hid behind boxes, amazed that she was going by unnoticed. Hell, she even wore her chrome armour and nobody in the Resistance Base had spotted her yet. Either they were all dim, or she was _that_ good. Maybe a bit of both.

She spotted Leia Organa and a very-much-alive Han Solo first. Leia first saw the mistletoe, pointing up to it so her husband would look up. Laughing, they kissed each other and went on their way.

Many others went past too. Different species and genders, sometimes people would give a quick peck on the lips or cheek. Others full on planted one or made out. A small child ran away from their mother, refusing a kiss.  

When she next saw people she recognised, it was Finn, Poe and Rey. Urgh, _those_ three. The three who ruined the lives of everyone in the First Order. Rey was the first to notice the mistletoe between the three of them. All amused, they kissed each, going into a hug together as they did so.

“Look I gotta go and see Luke,” Rey said to Poe and Finn, then leaving the two boys alone. Poe leant in and gave Finn a passionate kiss, both of them then running off somewhere.

It was peaceful for a time, occasionally a person or two coming by. But it quickly quietened around.

As Phasma sat, leaning against the boxes, she heard someone coming up from behind her. _Finally,_ someone had spotted her. She stood up, turning with her blaster up.

Rey stood there, hands on hips, not looking the slightest bit threatened, or like she was about to attack.

“Hey Captain,” Rey said, smiling.

Phasma put her blaster down, “Aren’t you going to... attack me?”

“What? No!” Rey said, then she pointed up, “See, look!”

Looking up, Phasma was shocked to see a mistletoe there. Where in the blazes had that come from?? She then looked down at Rey, “I’m _not_ taking off this helmet.”

Rey shrugged, “that’s all right. There’s ways around it.” Rey grabbed the front of Phasma’s armour, so her fingers hooked under, bending the Captain down. Rey stood on her tip toes and gave Phasma a kiss on her helmet.

When Phasma stood back up, she spluttered, not sure what to say.

“I’ll let you leave in peace, Captain, since it’s the holidays. But next time... take the helmet off,” Rey winked at her before running off.

***

When she was back on the Star Destroyer, her next goal was obvious. In fact, many Stormtroopers said they would help her if they knew they’d survive the wrath of Kylo Ren... which they wouldn’t. So they couldn’t help her.

Placing mistletoes around, many aware they were there for Kylo and Hux. Nobody else reacted if they accidentally found themselves under a mistletoe together.

Everyone would at least discreetly attempt to get the General and Knight under one together. One time they managed, Kylo pointing out to Hux they were under a mistletoe. The General scowled and walked away.

Phasma kept a close eye on the two all day. And it wasn’t until the two were – or thought they were – in complete privacy, when she spotted them.

“Mistletoe,” Kylo said, taking off his helmet.

Phasma stayed hidden in the corner.

“ _Why_ are there so many mistletoes around?” Hux asked.

“Does it matter?” Kylo asked, now with his helmet off. Holding it in one hand, with the other he took the General’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. Hux’s hands went into Kylo’s hair and he didn’t let him go.

They were like that for... who knows how long. Phasma wondered how they breathed. Then she shrugged to herself and walked off.

Who knew they were already together? Time to tell the fellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
